


Kise's Sweet Ass 2

by kaijou



Series: Kise's Sweet Ass [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Bees, Crack, Crack Fic, Fisting, M/M, Sunflowering, farewell hive-kun, viking funeral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 16:57:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2277552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaijou/pseuds/kaijou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You'll need to read the first fanfiction, 'Kise's Sweet Ass', to fully understand the gripping plot of this story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kise's Sweet Ass 2

**Author's Note:**

> this is the end of a beautiful tale

Kise Ryouta was 18 years old when he revealed his secret to Aomine Daiki. It was his deepest, darkest and sweetest secret. At first, Aomine didn't know how to react to his strange talent, but after fucking him countless times, he's grown fond of the sticky sensation on his dick.

"Kise" Aomine said, eating a spoonful of his honey coated ice cream. "I want to sunflower you."

"Kyaa~!! Of course Aominecchi! Let's do it right now!" He smiled, pulling off his clothes and dragging his boyfriend to the bedroom. 

Kise spread his sweet ass cheeks and readied himself on the bed for Aomine's passionate brofist. 

"H-how's it goin' bros? My name is Peeewdiepie!" Aomine whispered as he covered his hand in the honey leaking from Kise's ass.

Kise groaned from in front of him. Aomine knew that he had a Swedish YouTuber fetish. 

"Brofist my ass, Aominepie~."

Without hesitation, Aomine pulled his arm back and slammed his fist into Kise's sweet ass.

"BROfIST!!!!!!" He yelled as he penetrated deep into the ass. Deep into the hive.

'Holy fucking shit', Aomine thought to himself. 'I am inside his ass. My entire fore arm is inside his ass'.

"Aominepie... Open your hand... Let the bees of love pollinate your blossoming sunflower." Kise whispered.

He obeyed, in clenching his hand and majestically, slowly opening it inside the hive. It was squishy, sticky and it squelched as he moved his fingers. 

"Mm, Kise, your hive has a furry patch..." Aomine grunted, running his fingers over the fuzzy part of the honey covered hive.

Kise laughed, "don't be silly, Aominepie! Those are the bees!"

What the fuck what the FUCK?!

"What THE SHIT KISE" Aomine yelled, trying to pull out his hand. Kise clenched harder.

"Shhh, don't yell." He giggled. "You'll wake the bees!"

What the fuck his hand was inside a beehive filled with bees inside of an ass and Kise was telling him not to yell what the fuck.

"Kise unclench your fucking ass the bees are starting to move holy shit."

"Aominepie!!! I haven't even come yet!" Kise whined, shaking his ass and Aomine's hand from side to side.

Aomine yelped. "Oh my God Holy fucking shit one just stung me."

A soft laugh echoed the room. "poLLINATION~~!"

"Kise please I am allergic to bees." Aomine begged.

A sigh. The ass unclenched like the golden gates to heaven and Aomine's swollen hand slid out.

"Lol" Kise said, watching hundreds of bees swarm out of his ass.

Kise watched as they all stung Aomine, every single one of them suddenly dropping after a sting. Aomine was dying in the midst of this, his allergies becoming too much for him.

The blonde bee-holder choked back a sob and rolled Aomine's close to lifeless corpse off of the bed and onto the floor.

Kise threw himself amongst the pile of dead bees, scooping them up and cradling them in his arms. Aomine had killed them all.

"Why did you do that?!?!" He cried, kicking Aomine's corpse. He was dead. The bees and Aomine were all gone.

Kise had nothing but the hive. It was worthless now. He was worthless now.

'I have to give my bees and hive a proper burial' Kise thought to himself, also wondering where to dump Aomine's corpse.

Suddenly! It hit him. "First I need to get this hive out of my ass, then I need to go to the seaside."

Getting the hive out of his ass wasn't easy, but Kise had just watched a man die in front of him, so he was sure he could do anything. 

"Believe it." He whispered to himself, effortlessly pushing the hive out of his ass.

He felt extremely empty now that the beehive bigger than his head was missing from his ass.

 

The sun set over the calm seas, and Kise placed the finishing touches to his raft. On top of the wooden planks, lay flowers, the hive, a picture of the oak tree it was found, and of course, the bees. The bees were safe inside their home, surrounded by honey and a lock of Kise's hair. It had taken him 4 hours to set up.

"Beautiful" he whispered to himself, before pouring a shit ton of gasoline on top of it. He kicked it into the sea before shooting a lit match onto his with his elite 360 no scoping skills.

He watched as it went up in flames, and sat himself by the fire he had set up beforehand. He wondered if the police would find Aomine's body floating in the sea one day.

"Farewell Hive-kun, and rest in peace, Kise's Sweet Ass."


End file.
